


Crocs

by peggys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i luv them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggys/pseuds/peggys
Summary: Steve (rightfully) questions Bucky's fashion choice (repost from my tumblr)





	Crocs

“Steeeeeeve!” Bucky shouted from the living room of their shared apartment, hooking the leash onto their dog, Sadie’s, collar before scratching behind her ears. “Hurry up!”

“You gotta give me time!” Steve answered, shoving his phone, wallet, and keys into his pockets before flicking off the light and exiting his bedroom. “This,” he took a finger and motioned around his face, “Doesn’t happen on its own.”

“You’re so annoying.” Bucky said as he opened the door, holding it for Steve to step out before him. 

Steve’s eyes landed on his boyfriend’s feet and he stopped. “You need to go back inside and change your shoes.”

Bucky looked down at his own feet, inside of the most god-awful things on the entire planet. Crocs.

“Crocs, Bucky? Who hurt you so much in this life?” Steve asked, looking up at the man he thought he once knew in pure horror.

“Steve, you need to calm down. They’re shoes, and they’re comfortable, and I’m not taking them off.” Bucky decided.

“I’m not going out with you if you wear those.” Steve said, letting his hands fall to his hips and his weight shift over to his left leg as he looked back up at Bucky.

“It’s hot outside, and these have little holes in them! I need to let my feet breath, Steven! Plus, they’re not even that ugly…”

Steve stared at him for a solid thirty seconds before saying, “I’m starting an idiot jar. Any time you do or say anything idiotic, you have to put at least a dollar in it—more depending on how stupid the thing that you said or did was. Right now, you owe five bucks—two for saying they were comfortable, and three more for saying that they’re ‘not that ugly’, because they most certainly are.”

“That’s not fair! I’m broke!”

“I know. I pay the rent.”

“Asshole.”

“You love me. You know you do.”

“Only a little bit.”


End file.
